


Out of Season UFO

by Yume_Sekaii



Series: Based of off TMS #FE [1]
Category: Ao no Exorcist | Blue Exorcist
Genre: Admit it, All other relationships besides BonYuki are minor, Multi, Or YukiRyu, Or even Ryuki, Supernatural Elements, The rules of the original series still apply, but there are more than just demons existing, chapter 88 dragged me to it, i dunno, it doesn't help that TMS gave me ideas, or is it YukiBon, this should be fun, we need BonYuki in our lives
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-11
Updated: 2017-03-28
Packaged: 2018-10-02 15:04:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10220942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yume_Sekaii/pseuds/Yume_Sekaii
Summary: Ryuji Suguro, supernatural investigator, theorist extraordinaire and major victim of existential crisis, has come to terms with the ordinary people of his life. But when charming beauty Yukio Okumura enters his class he's forced to balance out club duties, metaphysical phenomenon, extensive research papers and the growing feelings of love! Oh look-- A UFO!





	1. We Begin in Divide

**Author's Note:**

> In the midst of a dream, I’m mesmerized  
> Come closer  
> Though I can't, I want to meet  
> My beloved moon  
> \- Dream Catcher by Tsubasa Oribe and Eleanora Yumizuru

If there were anything, anything at all even _remotely_ worth discussing, it had to be the mysteries littered across life. Well, at least to Ryuji Suguro.

It was a supposed oddity of his, according to his best (and read only) friends that he'd go to the depths of hell and back to explore the inexplicable truths that lie just beneath the surface. Where the desire originated, he may never know. All he knew was that this was just as important, if not moreso, than living itself.

"Like moth to a flame, this very well may be your downfall," his friend Konekomaru Miwa had remarked. "The demons and the like will only force you into an impoverish corner."

"And even so I will _not_ allow myself to be pushed," Ryuji had said to him. "That is the resolve of a weak man and I have steeled myself for it all."

Konekomaru had not pushed the subject further as was typical of him every time he brought it up.

"Speaking of mystery," began Renzou Shima, the other best friend. "There's a new student transferring in."

"Really?" Ryuji asked.

"Yeah, everybody is talking about him," he said. "His name is Yukio Okumura and all the girls want him, it's insane! I wish they would do that to me instead!"

"Oh him. Yeah Izumo and Noriko were talking about him earlier. Izumo thinks he has this sort of mysterious aura around him, almost unapproachable. Noriko talked to him though and said he's incredibly formal and became like that after travelling the globe doing charity work. He's also apparently going to the special A class," Konekomaru said.

"He sounds very hardworking then," Ryuji stated. He liked those that worked hard, it was a trait that he longed admired. That and the open mindedness to move forward. If this Yukio Okumura were to be both then he'd most definitely sought him out as a friend.

"Uh-oh, it looks like class is starting. See ya!" Renzou said. He took off, in hopes of preventing another tardy mark up.

Konekomaru had made note in regards to Renzou's dangerous running before a wave goodbye.

He had walked away, leaving Ryuji alone with his thoughts, in a sea of faceless ensemble. It had always been like this for Ryuji, that sense of superiority towards the people who aren't as passionate in what they do. It was the universal question that all must surely come across someday, of what is essentially the purpose of life that he tries so desperately to answer, that he believes places him above the rest. Now, if this Yukio Okumura were to act in the same sense as he then he would certainly insist on his companionship. A man with such talents to enter the special elite class would play nothing less than beneficial.

He reveled in his thoughts, tapping anxiously against his recording journal with his pencil. Occasionally, a smile cracks but it is quickly replaced with a stern gaze. The expectations rise like that of his own wavering heart in such a powerful notion that when the bell rang he jumped. He breathed slowly as the desks filled themselves. He could see girls chatting amongst themselves. With the clearing of his throat, the students had settled which gave him enough audience to begin speaking.

"Alright, we have a new transfer student," said their teacher. "His name is Yukio Okumura." Odd sounds could be heard as a tall figure entered the room, walking with the grace of a heavenly swan. He stood beside the teacher with a bag held in both his large and tender hands.

It was then that a spark rose from his quickened heart. He was thought beautiful but he had not anticipated this.

He was tall and slim, wonderfully proportioned with porcelain-like skin. His eyes round and well sized with the brilliant blue hue hidden behind a plain pair of glasses. Truly rare indeed. That was Ryuji's perception of him away. He would not be singled out however as most seem to be talking about all the features that made him handsome as well.

Yukio was talking to the teacher and after some deliberation pointed to Ryuji. This caught Ryuji by surprised and caused most of the class to stare. With a nod Yukio had walked towards his direction, demonstrating poise with every step, before sitting beside him. Ryuji had wanted to make the first move but the words found themselves stuck. In the end Yukio had spoken first.

"Hello," he had said. His voice sounded gorgeously frail to Ryuji. "It's very nice to meet you. I am Yukio Okumura. I hope that we may be friends."

He offered his hand in friendship.

"I'm Ryuji Suguro." He smiled. "It's very nice to meet you too."

He took his hand. It was supple to the touch, perhaps softer than the hand of a woman. When their hands had let go the urge to touch him again had immediately set in. Ryuji looked into the expanding blue of Yukio's eyes and made that his only focus.

"May I ask you a question?" Ryuji asked.

"Anything." Yukio's almost feminine lips curved into a gentle smile.

With a deep breath Ryuji had asked,

"Do you believe in the supernatural?"

 

* * *

 

 _Existential Theorist_  
**Ryuji Suguro**

 _Birthday: 8/20, Leo_  
_Age: 15_  
_Height: 5'11" (181 cm)_  
_Weight: 167 lb (76 kg)_  
_Likes: Novels, Meditation, Researching Truths_  
_Dislikes: Those who lack thought_  
_Quote: It is only fair to trade time for universal truth_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: Hey guys <3 How are you? I had this silly thought of combining three unlikely things into one, Tokyo Mirage Sessions (or more importantly, a drama series in it), Jane Austen's writing style, and of course Blue Exorcist! It's a bit of a silly challenge to myself and I hope you enjoy!
> 
> Also, do you like the style so far? Is it okay? Is it too much? Do you not like telling as compared to showing? Anything that I can improve on? Tell me in the review section below!
> 
> Also, I decided to incorporate a profile for every character introduced by the end of the chapter as a nod to TMS! Information given (for the most part) is derived from the official Blue Exorcist manga so it's authentic!


	2. Bubbly Complex

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In the midst of a dream, I’m mesmerized  
> Come closer  
> Though I can't, I want to meet  
> My beloved moon - Dream Catcher by Tsubasa Oribe and Eleonora Yumizuru

That question was a lot more unexpected than any other he's been asked today, especially when coming from such a... hardcore looking person. Nonetheless, he smiled.

"Supernatural as in the sense of being beyond our reach correct?"

Ryuji nodded.

"When it truly comes down to it, I do believe that there may be such mysterious phenomena occurring far past our reach. Who is to say that it may be considered supernatural though? If that in which is unexplainable in scientific terms is considered supernatural, then I believe it unfit to even exist at all. I believe all happenings can be explained with science, even those that most cannot perceive to be explainable. Like aliens and the like."

There was something about the way he said it, the light sound contrasting with his serious tone, that truly brought Ryuji into attention. It was as if he commanded this sort of respect, sort of upholding admiration, which held him at cutthroat. In short, he was sucked in.

"I didn't think you would have such opinions," said he. A smile came up.

"Perhaps it's all in a matter of view," he said. He notioned to the teacher glancing in their direction. "Let's save this matter for after class."

With a shared laugh, Ryuji had agreed and faced their attention to the ever patient teacher.

For every break they've had Yukio had tried to speak with Ryuji, only to be blocked off by several girls wanting to ask him the most mundane of questions. Though they were considered bothersome in most respects, Yukio had no heart in him to tell them so. He had only answered and prayed they would leave. Unfortunately that was never the case. Answers had only lead to more questions, even for a group of girls who he believes, will only consider him as a novelty.

By the time lunch hit, Yukio had wasted no time grabbing his lunch and asking Ryuji if he could show him around. How could he refuse? Ryuji had taken him around the school, showing him the different classes, facilities, and the like before going outside to meet his two friends sitting on a bench.

"Hey guys!" Ryuji yelled from a distance. Their attention was caught and they turned to watch him walk over. A figure walked a step behind him, someone they have never seen before.

"Is that...?" Renzou asked, pointing to the person behind Ryuji.

Yukio withdrew from his spot behind him and smiled.

"My name is Yukio Okumura, it's very nice to meet you," he said as he bowed. Both Renzou and Konekomaru looked in awe at his formal mannerisms, they were indeed rare, even among the wealthy students of their prestigious academy.

"Hey man, no need to be so formal," said Renzou. "Wanna sit with us? You probably don't have a group to hang out with since you're new and all."

He gestured to his right side, empty and with plenty of sitting space.

"Thank you, I shall accept your offer," Yukio said.

He took a seat beside Renzou and Ryuji followed suit, sitting next to Yukio.

"So Yukio, where are you from?" Renzou asked.

There was a pause. Yukio had opened up his lunch box and taken out his chopsticks before he stopped.

"I was born in Japan," Yukio said. "My parents however, believed they were destined for more and traveled all around the world. I've been to Poland, Switzerland, Cambodia, France and plenty more. This is actually my first time being in a Japanese school so forgive me if I don't act accordingly..."

A very vague answer, thought Renzou. He would not dwell on it though, for he must feel more like a foreigner than a typical student. Perhaps he should switch subjects.

"Did Bon tell you about the Supernatural Investigation club?" Renzou asked.

"Bon?"

"That's what we call Ryuji," Konekomaru said. "We've been calling him that since we were kids, sorry for the confusion."

"What an endearing name!" Yukio remarked, a spark in his eyes. "How truly wonderful that you've given him a name out of friendship and had hold of it for so long."

Ryuji, Renzou and Konekomaru gave him quite the look after such an announcement. Yukio however, remained with such a dreamy eyed look as he turned to Ryuji.

"It's nothing special," Ryuji said. "Haven't you friends given you a nickname?"

His eyes grew distant the moment he said that. The passion in his eyes dilluted and he looked back to his lunch. It was silent for a moment before Yukio smiled again.

"Forgive me," said Yukio. "Due to consistent travels I've not made many friends and certainly have not gain enough prestige to be given a nickname."

Yukio had put some food in his mouth and looked to Ryuji, waiting for his response. There was something about his innocent appeal that made his heart thump.

"Ah!" Yukio said with his mouth full. He turned to look back at Renzou. "I had completely dismissed your question for one of my own! Forgive me!" Yukio forced himself to swallow whatever was in his mouth before continuing. "As for the Supernatural Investigation club, no I have not been informed. It sounds compelling in the very least, I would like to be inquired on what it is and if I may join!"

"Wow, you're really excited," Renzou said. "Ask the president, he's right behind you."

Renzou pointed to Ryuji which got Yukio to stare at him with intense fervor.

"Is that what our earlier conversation was for? To perhaps see if this club may be of interest to me?"

Ryuji couldn't make heads or tails of what Yukio was feeling, he wanted to say he was angry but there was something in those eyes that said otherwise. Either way, he wasn't willing to risk losing someone like him.

"Well yes and no," said Ryuji. "I wanted you to join but it's fine if you don't want to. We're friends so it wouldn't matter."

Yukio huffed.

"Well I wish to apply!" Yukio had taken hold of Ryuji's hands and looked him firmly in the eyes. "Clubs are a union for those of common interests and seeing as how I share an affinity with you it is only natural for me to join!"

Ryuji was held aback by the sudden forceful change, it made him blush only the slightest bit. Yukio had only continued to stare deeply into his eyes, holding his breathe as to anticipate his answer. Ryuji smiled.

"Well it doesn't take much to join," Ryuji said. "You just need a passion for discovery. We have a meeting after school today, I'll show you the club room."

"Excellent!" Yukio had released Ryuji's hands and moved back to his original position. "I shall inform my b-- er...cousin Rin about this at once!"

* * *

 

It was the end of the school day. After waiting for Yukio to finish shoving the last of his art supplies and 'work journals' (explicitly for story writing and doodling), Ryuji escorted Yukio to the club room. It was a bit out of the way for them, seeing as they would have to cross a bridge on other side of the school and walk a little further out but it fine because this gave them ample time to discuss various subjects, ranging from Yukio's travels to Ryuji's philosophies.

When they finally got to the club room everybody was already seated and talking. There wasn't a lot of people, only two boys and two girls as Yukio observed. The room itself was very large and decorated with several items here and there. There was a television that sat at the forefront of the room with many different cute plush dolls surrounding it which Yukio focused on. Perhaps he could donate his old game system to make it much more homely.

Ryuji put his hand on Yukio's shoulder and said, "Hey guys, we have a new member!"

All eyes were on Yukio. It felt normal after all this time and he returned their gaze with a smile.

"Woah, how did you get _him_ to join?" Izumo asked. She had her head rest on her balled up hand.

"I talked to him," Ryuji said, a cocky look on his face. Yukio looked up at Ryuji, wondering if he was going to talk about it more.

Both Renzou and Konekomaru knew there was more to it than that.

"Hey Yukio, why don't you sit here?" Noriko waved towards him.

"Okay!" Yukio had walked over to her and sat beside her.

After setting his stuff down Yukio looked over to Ryuji, who with a serious look had his arms crossed, and watched.

"Alright, let's talk business."

* * *

 

_International Wanderer_  
_Yukio Okumura_

_Birthday: 12/27, Capricorn_  
_Age: 15_  
_Height: 5'10" (180 cm)_  
_Weight: 154 lb (70 kg)_  
_Likes: Manga, Anime, Games, Anything Artsy_  
_Dislikes: None_  
_Quote: "Anything can change!" (This is actually a quote from Chrom of Fire Emblem)_

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: Hey guys! Hopefully you enjoyed this chapter! Ah, the next chapter will certainly be more adventurous than this! Let's excite! Oh also, think of the lyrics of Dream Catcher and Under the Moon as the opening and ending theme to this sort of "drama" series!

**Author's Note:**

> In the nights when you can’t sleep gently open the window and come see me  
> I will wrap you gently with the moonlight and watch over you  
> In the last scenery I see  
> I want to always let you shine  
> \- Under the Moon by Yashiro Tsurugi


End file.
